The present disclosure relates generally to the field of the fleet vehicles. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to military vehicles (e.g., tanks, trucks, ambulances, ships, airplanes, trains), cargo transportation vehicles (e.g., trucks, trains, ships, airplanes), personnel transportation vehicles (e.g., buses, ships, airplanes, trains), emergency response vehicles (e.g. fire engines, ambulances, police cars), or any other type of service vehicle (hereinafter “vehicle”).
Vehicles have become increasingly complex, difficult to maintain and require increased operator sophistication/training to be properly deployed. The movement of vehicles has become increasingly intertwined to enhance the effectiveness of vehicle movement.
A convoy is a modification of a caravan, which allows vehicles to travel together for a mutual support. The vehicle movement may also be coordinated to position multiple vehicles in an attack position to achieve an overall goal. For example, a plurality of tanks may take up position surrounding a target (e.g., city) to provide protection, to eliminate a hostile force, provide reinforcement or any combination thereof. In another example, a plurality of fire engines may take up position surrounding a target (e.g., burning building) to extinguish a fire.
The convoy and/or coordinated maneuvering functionality is limited by the amount of trained human resource available. The convoy and/or coordinated maneuvering functionality is further limited by the imprecision introduced by requiring multiple human operators to coordinate complex tactical actions.
A system that could minimize the need for trained human resource would increase human to machine efficiency, precision and tactical consistency.
What is needed is a system and/or method that satisfies one or more of these needs or provides other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.